wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Ripple
Ripple Queen Ripple is a female SeaWing who was hatched into the royal family. She is the youngest of her clutch, which included her eldest brother Prince Stingray, who had the power to hear things from very far away, and Princess Lazuli. Her mother, Queen Shore, was a very bad queen, so Lazuli challenged her mother to a Royal Duel, but IceWings attacked the Summer Palace and killed the queen and king before Lazuli could attack. Lazuli became queen, but after her boyfriend Reef died, she handed the crown to Ripple. Appearance Ripple is dark blue with lighter blue eyes. Her light-up stripes are pale teal. Her tail is a very light shade of ombre, fading from her dark blue scales to a subtle light color. She is adorned with white and blue pearls wrapped around her neck, horns, wings and tail. She also has a small seaweed bracelet given to her by Luna when they departed in the Rainforest Kingdom. Rouge, Legendteller, Intrepid, and Blue were also given the same bracelet. Personality Ripple is a headstrong, almost shy dragon. While her sister and Luna prefer to charge headfirst into conflict without thinking, Ripple tends to think it out before advancing. She is also very observant, but sometimes she is too suspicious of new dragons in her life, an example of this is when Rouge and Legendteller snuck into the Summer Palace disguised as SeaWing commonfolk. She was also very suspicious of Melody. Story Ripple was born a month after her siblings. Her mother thought that she was too weak to crawl out of her egg so she left it, not bothering to try and help her dragonet and showered Stingray and Lazuli,her two hatched dragonets, with love and care. When Ripple did emerge from her egg, Stingray was the first to notice, and the two became very close. After a year, Ripple met a young dragonet named Blue, and they became playmates. Blue's mother worked at the Deep Palace, so it was easy for the dragonets to run into each other. Years later, Stingray gets sent off to a school on the mainland for specially gifted dragonets. Stingray was born with the ability to hear things from a long distance away. Lazuli is discouraged at his departure and decides to annoy Ripple and Blue in their games while they wait for the prince to come back. A few weeks later, a student from the school visits the Summer Palace as an exchange student. Her name is Luna, and she was a NightWing born under three moons, and she is an animus. Queen Shore thinks that Luna will be a delight to the kingdom while Ripple, Lazuli, and Blue are suspicious. Luna turns out to be a loving, kind dragonet, and the four quickly become friends. Lazuli soon decides that their mother can no longer rule over the SeaWings, because she is doing nothing to try and help the kingdom with a food shortage. In the time that Lazuli is preparing, Ripple meets another SeaWing named Intrepid and he helps her catch a RainWing thief who was trying to steal confidential scrolls. The RainWing, Melody, admits to be a Wing of Treasure, which is a group of thieves. Soon Lazuli challenges the queen, and just as Shore says yes, IceWings attack the Summer palace and kill Shore and her husband, Hammerhead. The dragonets escape and defeat the IceWings. Lazuli is crowned the queen of the SeaWings. Two SeaWings, Moonfish and Seastar, randomly appear in the palace and claim to be servants, but Ripple is suspicious. Luna admits that the SeaWings are her best friends, Rouge and Legendteller, in disguise. (hey its Christmas, this is all I'm gonna write tonight! LOL) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)